The Force Effect 1
by xzavier.pittman
Summary: A strange vision a new life new world Mia Shepard and Revan Soto meet and fight the sith and reapers that have teamed up
1. The Force Effect 1

The Force Effect

A Mass Effect, Star Wars, and Star Trek Fan Fiction By: X'Zavier Pittman

Shepard's P.O.V.

"So whatdaya think Shepard?" asked Garrus. "I think it's a good idea. It's nice that you've made this group," said Shepard. Shepard got up from the table with Garrus, Ashley, and Legion. She walked through her new apartment looking for all of her friends. She saw Grunt and Wrex looking out the window with many more of her friends. She went over to see what they were all looking at. "What's going on over here?" she asked. Joker pointed at two glowing blades of light; one turquoise and one orange. She saw some criminals trying to shoot the man with the two blades. She ran out the room jumped in a sky car and drove down to were she saw the fight. She parked the sky car and jumped out while grabbing her M-77 Paladin X. She walked around the area until she saw three men; one holding his gun as if guarding the other two men, another man was crouched down by the third man holding his side in pain. "Here, I'm going to apply medi-gel general," said the crouched man. "Stay there!" said the man with a gun. Shepard looked at the man's face. It reminded her of an old friend, the one who died on Eden Prime, Jenkins. "Jenkins?" asked Shepard. "Wait, Shepard?" asked the man with the gun as he head his head up and his gun down. "Jenkins I saw you get killed on Eden Prime." said Shepard. "Yea, the general will explain everything," said Jenkins. "Is he okay?" asked Shepard. "Yea, he'll live, although he needs medical care, Shepard, "said the other man, that had just applied medi-gel to the general still lying on the ground. "Kaiden?" said Shepard in surprise. "Yea, and like Jenkins said the general will explain everything," said Kaiden. "Okay, bring him to my apartment, he can get medical attention there," said Shepard. Shepard grabbed the general's legs and with the help of Jenkins and Kaiden carried him back to her apartment. "Who's that?" asked Liara. "Some old friends," said Shepard. "Hey Ashley," said Kaiden. "Kaiden?! But you…..but….you…you died on Virmire?" said Ashley still confused. Shepard, Kaiden, and Jenkins put the general in a bed. "What's your name?" asked Shepard. "Thanks Shepard, and my name is Revan," said the general. "Alenko, Jenkins back to the ship," said Revan. "Yes sir," they said in unison. "And have Carth send HK here," said Revan. With that Kaiden and Jenkins left. After fifteen minutes a red mech with a gun walked into the apartment. "Where is my master you idiotic meat bags!" said the mech. Javik, Kasumi, and Thane ran to the mech and aimed their guns at it. "Wait! Don't shoot! He's my assassin droid!" shouted Revan while limping out of the room. "Confused Statement; Master how did this happen?" "A gang of pirates jumped me. I killed them but this happened in the process," said Revan. HK just nodded. "Revan come here please!" called Shepard from the upstairs bedroom. Revan limped upstairs into the bedroom. "Lie down so I can patch you up,'' said Shepard. "Okay,'' Revan said as he lied down on the bed. Shepard grabbed some bandages and started to wrap Revan's left side and shoulder. Shepard was almost done wrapping him when she hit something she wasn't supposed to. Omni-tools of all kinds fell. One like the police has, one like Maleon has, one like the Shadow Broker, one like the Cat-6 heavy soldier and one like the Cerberus mechs have. Other stuff like info drone, combat drone and defense drone parts fell too. "What is all of this for?" asked Shepard. "Your Omni-tool," replied Revan. "Can I see it?" Revan asked. Shepard gave Revan her Omni-tool and finished bandaging Revan. Revan used all of the other (non-mentioned and mentioned) Omni-tool parts and applied them to Shepard's Omni-tool, then he gave it back to her. "I have modified your Omni-tool so it can do almost anything my lightsaber," said Revan. "Oh okay?" said Shepard.

Three weeks later:

"Okay well thank for letting us stay here," said Revan while walking into his ship, the Icarus. "Okay bye," said Shepard in a sad tone. "That things the size of the Shadow Broker Base,'' Shepard thought.

Revan's P.O.V

Revan walked into his ship giving orders. "Carth prep the engines. Canderous did you handle our little problem in the lower deck?" "No why should I? Starkiller is doing it," said Canderous while taking a sip of his wine. "Do it now!" ordered Revan. Canderous nodded and left. Revan out the window and saw the stars. "Revan, it's time," Bastila stated as she entered the room. "Carth get the Nomandy SR-2 as soon as you can," Revan said.


	2. The Force Effect 2

Revan's P.O.V.

The Icarus lied in wait as it drifted around the citadel. Revan saw the Normandy

SR-2 start to leave the citadel. He looked at T3 and nodded. T3 opened the hanger and activated the tractor beam. The Normandy was pulled into the hanger. "I'll handle this,'' said Revan as he walked into the elevator. When the elevator doors opened Revan saw the Star Trek characters and Shepard along with all of her friends. Revan motioned everyone to come to him.

"Watch out! We've been fighting his soldiers for almost a year but this room. Weapons don't kill in this room," said a Star Trek polit.

"Right, Where's Garrus I think that was his name," asked Revan.

"EDI close the distress signal!"

"To late Shepard Garrus is already here," said EDI. Revan walked over to the hanger door and pulled a switch making the hangar open. A ship flew in and aliens of all kinds came out of it.

"We got here as soon as we could!" said Garrus. Revan walked out of the room and motioned for all to follow. Revan led them all into a large room. The crowd saw that everyone else in the ship was all ready there.

"Sit and hold hands," said Revan. Everyone did as told. Then revan closed his eyes and showed everyone the three different universes and how Shepard would die if she didn't take his help. When Revan stopped he got up and went to his quarters and Shepard followed. Shepard walked into the room and saw Revan in nothing but a pair of boxer briefs. Revan looked at her and she blushed.

"If you want me to put pants on just say so,'' said Revan. Shepard nodded and Revan put some pants on.

"Can I tell you something?'' asked Revan wanting to change the subject.

"Yea," said Shepard.

"I'm not the real me here ill show you,'' said Revan as took Shepard's hand. Revan closed his eyes and showed her a vision.

The Vision:

"Kreia and Hanhurr! You will not win!" shouted Revan angrily. Hanhurr ran towards Revan while holding two swords in his hands: one vibro-blade and one double bladed.

"Rrrraaahhhhmmmm!" shouted Hanharr as he swung the vibro-blade down onto Revan. Revan force pushed Hanhurr back until he hit a wall. Kreia looked at revan with a devilish smile and force pushed him back until he hit a wall. She made her three lightsabers float towards Revan. He used the force to make a table hit her from behind. She fell to the ground and he jumped off the wall. As Revan flew through the air something stabbed his hand and jabbed the wall. Revan shouted in pain as he looked up to see that Hanharr had thrown a sword straight through his hand. He saw Kreia get up and make her lightsabers float towards Revan. Fear clouded Revan's mind as the lightsabers floated towards him. One of the three lightsabers sliced from Revan's left collarbone diagonal to his right pelvis. Kreia threw that half of Revan's body up straight into the air. Kreia sliced straight through the middle of Revan's torso causing his legs to fall to ground. Revan's upper half fell back to the ground. Revan saw Kreia and Hanharr walk away. His eyes slowly closed for he was to weak to keep them open. Right before his eyes closed he saw Exile, Carth and Canderous running to him.

"Revan's awake," said Carth. Revan looked around and saw lab, some doctors, some scientists, and some advanced technology. He also noticed that he was in a healing chamber filled with water. "Let him out,'' said Carth. The chamber opened and Revan fell into Handmaiden's arms.

"How did I…wait.…Kreia killed me!?"said Revan in surprise.

"We used clone regeneration and all that means is we took your upper half and attached it to a clone of you. Reattaching most of your limbs were problematic so all we could save was your right arm. Your other limbs are android be cause we didn't have enough DNA to recreate your entire body," said Carth.

"Kreia sliced your lightsaber in half," said Carth.

"It's okay we can get more supplies for the other universes and I have some new supplies I want to use," said Revan as he got use to his new body.

End of Vision:

"Wait so how did you make your lightsabers?" asked Shepard.

"When I came to your universe I found advanced tech of all kinds and the same with the star trek universe," said Revan. Shepard just nodded.

Shepard's P.O.V.

Shepard looked into Revan's eyes. They had changed color from an aqua to a golden yellow. "What's with your eyes, they changed color from a aqua to a golden yellow," said Shepard.

"So my eyes are golden yellow now?" asked Revan. "No they changed back," said left the room. Shepard sat on the bed and Urz and Sophie walked in a both jumped onto the bed. She sat there and thought for a while. Time pasted and she started to get sleepy so she laid down and went to sleep. The sound of a landing awoke her. She looked out a window to see: cannons the size of a small reaper, all kinds of aliens some she had seen before and some she hadn't and all other kinds of things.

"Shepard your awake, while you were sleep my masters moved everything from Earth here. And we made a new organization of ex-Cerberus soldiers, Cat-6 heavy soldiers and alliance soldiers. Along with a few people stuck in the 21st century. Remember the names Allison Soto and Hock Gunn? Well we made that little group to help us fight the reapers. We also have Garrus's group with them. And we got the Rachni Queen giving birth to Rachni and Ravengers. We put the keeper data in the Rachni Queen so she can give birth to keepers as well. We cloned the Thorain and cloned the collectors and all of their bug things that they had. Then we attached the geonisian queen to the thorain so it can give birth to geonisians collectors and the other collector bugs. Last but not least we set some skesis free in that area too and just to make it a colony we put reaper husks thorain creepers and banshee there. And don't worry leviathans in their water source with gungans and the creatures from Mananan," said Revan. Shepard looked at Revan in confusion.

"So all of my war assets are here," asked Shepard. Revan nodded.

"Come on my master wants to see you," said Revan. Shepard got up and followed Revan off the ship.

"I sense your fear. Don't be afraid. It's okay they've come along way to see what I've done with this world. Taris was a wonderful world and I've made it even better," said Revan as they walked into the Temple.

"Your eyes changed color again," said Shepard. They walked into the room and saw the Jedi council. "Please Shepard step out,'' said one of the council members. Shepard did as told but put her ear against the door.

"You've been charged with treason!" said a councilor.

"what why?" "the jedi are not a military force" "I know that master but I" "No turn in your lightsabers you are no longer a jedi if you do not comply the punishment is being an exiled jedi that has gone rouge!" revan got angry with the council and his eyes changed to fully golden yellow.

"no I only have three lightsaber parts : one I earned and have the right to keep two a piece of my Darth Revan lightsaber to remind me of what I did so I don't do it again

and three Exile's old lightsaber piece it's all that's left of him! The rest are parts and equipment I found or bought while traveling the three universes. So fine I'll be a rouge exile but I wont let millions of species be destroyed so leave and go back to Dantoonie,'' said Revan angrily his eyes still golden yellow.

"Your eyes are yellow the color of sith eyes," said a councilor as he walked out of the room. Revan ran out of the room in tears. Shepard saw Revan and ran after him. She chased him until she reached an area with a force field around it. She saw Revan run straight through it and continued to follow. Revan walked into a room and saw Shepard come in.

"What's wrong?" asked Shepard. Revan shook his head as if to say "nothing". She sat on the bed next to him and rubbed his back.

"Tell me, Revan," she said in a soft kind voice.

"I love you that's what's wrong!" said Revan angrily. Shepard's pinkish purplish eyes flooded with tears as she heard those words. "I love you but Jedi aren't aloud to love. Because it's a strong emotion and if something happen to you I don't know what I'll do," said Revan. He looked down and took a deep breath. Shepard suddenly kissed Revan fully and passionately. When the kiss ended Revan whispered, "I love you." A man walked into the room

"sir Alison Gunn's position is almost over run they need assistance now," he said.

"call the geth and have them see if they can send reinforcements" "The geth are busy trying to protect the high school and cant share anyone," said the soldier.


	3. The Force Effect 3

The Force Effect 3

Revan's P.O.V.

"okay then I'll go help Allison and Shepard, you go help the school," said Revan as he ran out of the room. Revan walked into an armory and saw his wheel bike.

"Are the upgrades ready?" asked Revan as he saw the commanding officer. The officer nodded as Revan jumped on it and left. He drove until he saw nearby casino. He walked into the casino and saw three guys dressed in green and yellow. He saw that they were talking to three of the guards that were there.

"Hey I got a job for you its to help me save the galaxy," said Revan as he walked up to all of the men.

"Hi, Diana Allers, news reporter I'm coming,'' said a woman as she walked up to all of them.

"fine do any of you have a car to follow me," asked Revan. One of the six men walked to a door and motioned for all to follow. When that man opened the door, Revan saw all kinds of cars. He then nodded and went back to his wheel bike. The men and allers all got into some cars and left with Revan. After a while of driving Revan saw Allison's base and the horrific fighting that was happening. The men that were with him got out of the cars and started to shoot the hostiles. Revan ordered them to hold that position at all costs. Then he ran in as he activated his lightsabers. He saw serial enemies running towards him. He sliced one down the middle and force jumped on top of the base. There he saw Allison and a few other soldiers all human. They were fighting many enemies at once trying no to get killed. Revan ran through the hostiles killing some while he ran. He reached the surviving soldiers and force pushed all of the enemies off of the roof.

"Oops," said Revan with a snag smirk on his face.

"come on lets go," said Revan. They all left and headed towards the school. On the way there he had a vision of Shepard. He saw her fighting Hanharr but she wasn't winning. He started going faster in hope that he would make it there in time.

Shepard's P.O.V.

"It didn't take long to take out the reaper forces. I wonder why," thought Shepard. She saw Revan and some other people coming their way. She saw a worried look on his face. Once he was in five hundred yards of the school he was sent flying back as if something had thrown him back.

"RUN NOW! PLEASE GET OUT OF THERE! RUN RRRRUUUUUNNNNNN!" shouted Revan.

"A ship!" said a soldier in the background. Shepard looked up and saw reaper marauders dropping out. She then saw a wookiee drop out of the ship.

"Shepard run get away from Hanharr, he's going to kill you!'' said Revan. She started to turn around but ran straight into Hanhurr. She grabbed her Cerberus Harrier X and used her biotics to throw him. He slid across the ground until he hit a wall. She then activated her tech armor and used warp on Hanharr. He cried out in pain and anger.

"Roar!" Hanharr screamed. He jumped up and picked up his sword off the ground. He and towards Shepard and backhand slapped her. She fell to the ground and he picked her up by her head. With the palm of Hanharr's gaint had over her face Shepard couldn't breath. He slammed her head into the dirt and did it again and again and again. The forth time he did that he dropped her. To finish her off her stabbed her in the middle on her breast. "NNNNNOOOOOOO!" shouted Revan in anger. Hanharr pulled a jetpack off a soldier and flew back to his ship. A crane dropped from the ship and grabbed Shepard's body. It then flew off and left the remaining marauders to die. Once they were finished off Revan left the school. He was goig to search and kill Kreia and Hanhurr.


End file.
